Caos Dimensional
by Sachiko-san
Summary: Soy malísima para los summaries, asi que seré breve: tres dimensiones distintas, montones de magia y, por supuesto, un malvado tratando de controlar el mundo. Una vez más, los chicos de YGO tendrán que pararle los pies... pero no estarán solos esta vez...
1. Otra realidad

**CAOS DIMENSIONAL**

Sachiko: Hola a todos, espero les guste mi fic, es el primero que publico

Nat: ya, bueno, sin contar los veinte borradores que hiciste, no?

Sachiko: ¬¬ anda cállate Nat, por cierto y los demás?

Nat: ni idea... ah, mira ahí vienen las chicas...

Kyra: - jadeando - aquí estoy... buf...

Sachiko: se puede saber por que os tardasteis tanto?

Aylin: ù.ú no preguntes... es cosa de los chicos...

Kyra: les estábamos esperando cuando llamaron y dijeron que se iban a retrasar...

Sachiko: ¬¬U chicos... en fin, mejor vamos con el fic... Kyra, a lo tuyo

Kyra: Siempre yo... u.u en fin, Sachiko-san no es dueña de YGO, sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, y lo mismo con cualquier otra cosa de esas… tan solo los OCs le pertenecen. No sacamos nada de esto, tan solo pasar y hacer pasar un buen rato a quien nos lea.

Sachiko: y ahora empezamos...

**Notas: **

POV (Punto de vista) cambio de personaje narrador

- texto - -- diálogos

_- texto cursiva _- -- pensamientos

(N/A: texto) -- notas de la autora

* * *

**1.- Otra realidad**

_**Kyra's POV:**_

- ¿Cuando llegamos? - dijo una voz tras de mi

Miré atrás durante un segundo, lo suficiente para ver la situación en la parte trasera del coche: Nataly estaba sentada en medio de mis dos sobrinitos (que no paraban de gritar y molestarse) con cara de mareo...

- Ya casi estamos, tan solo cinco minutos más - le dije - ¿estas bien?

- Si... - dijo ella, no muy convencida - al menos por ahora...

Aylin se acercó y me habló en voz baja - ¿Tenías que traer a esos dos monstruitos? - me preguntó con cara de fastidio mirando de reojo a los niños

- Bueno, es que... mi prima me pidió que me cuidara de ellos un par de días y no pude decirle que no... está muy ocupada ya sabes... - le expliqué - además, solo serán dos días

- Si... dos terroríficos días... - dijo ella recostándose en el asiento

- _Totalmente de acuerdo…_ - pensé

* * *

Minutos más tarde llegamos a nuestro destino: el Lago Amarthlin, donde íbamos a pasar tres días (el tercero ya sin los pequeños monst- digoo... sin mis adorables sobrinitos ñ.nU). Aparqué entre los árboles, cerca del lago, tarea complicada debido a lo voluminoso que era mi todo terreno, pero me las apañé...

Cada verano mis amigas y yo íbamos unos días de acampada al lago, una especie de "campamento con fiesta pijama manga" pero esta vez tuvimos unos "invitados" algo inesperados... en esos momentos deseaba que se comportasen mínimamente bien... pero eso era pedir un milagro...

Salimos del coche y empezamos a prepararlo todo para acampar, mientras Dan y Sam (mis sobrinos) jugaban... a su manera... lo que equivalía a continuo escándalo…

Decidí pararlos antes de que se hicieran daño...

- ¡Hey, parad ya los dos! - dije en voz bastante alta sin levantar la vista, cosa que pareció no tener efecto...

Entonces algo me dio en la cabeza; Dan le había tirado un zapato a Sam, pero con muy mala puntería...

Me incorporé y les miré amenazadoramente (N/A: si las miradas matasen...) - ¡¡DIJE QUE BASTA!! ¡¡YA!! - les grité

Ambos se quedaron paralizados en el sitio, evidentemente asustados, y entonces respondieron un leve "Si tía Kyra" y se quedaron callados de nuevo

- Eso está mejor - dije ya más calmada - y ahora venid aquí a ayudar con la cena a Aylin - se acercaron en silencio - no quiero más peleas, ¿entendido?

- Si tía Kyra - dijeron al unísono, aún algo asustados

- _Es que el único modo de que se comporten es asustarlos…? _- pensé dando un suspiro

* * *

Ya en la noche, todos se habían ido a dormir...

- ¿Huh? ... - me desperté de repente... tenía una sensación muy extraña... era como si alguien me llamase... pensé que tal vez los niños me llamaban, y salí de la tienda, tratando de no despertar a Nat, y me asomé a la tienda de al lado... allí estaban Sam y Dan, junto a Aylin, todos profundamente dormidos...

- _Que raro..._ - pensé, y ya me volvía a mi tienda cuando lo noté otra vez; definitivamente alguien o algo me llamaba... Miré alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo inusual... entonces lo vi...

En el lago había algo, podía verse una pequeña luz que parecía provenir del fondo... no estaba segura del porque, pero decidí acercarme a la orilla... Sin embargo con tan poca luz apenas alcanzaba a distinguir el lugar exacto de donde provenía el extraño destello... Venía del centro del lago... traté de acercarme, el agua ya me llagaba a las rodillas pero ni de lejos llegaba allí... Aquella sensación se hizo aún más fuerte... me llamaba... aquel resplandor me llamaba...

Entonces, como si fuese un acto reflejo, me tiré al agua y nadé hacia el centro del lago... cogí aire y me sumergí, llegué cerca de aquel brillo mientras sentía como cada vez me llamaba con más insistencia...

Extendí mi mano para coger el pequeño objeto que despedía esa luz... y nada más tocarlo sentí una especie de descarga... que extrañamente no me dolió, sino que al contrario, fue como un suave escalofrío... y el objeto dejó de brillar...

Sujeté el objeto con fuerza y subí a la superficie... salí del lago y miré aquello que había cogido; parecía un colgante... pero tenía una forma muy curiosa... dos círculos concéntricos con un extraño símbolo que representaba tres óvalos dobles entrelazados, y en el centro, un pequeño cristal brillante (N/A: para detalles, mandar mail y paso imagen :P)

- _Curioso... ¿qué será?..._ - pensé, decidí ir de vuelta a la tienda antes de pillar un resfriado y antes de que se despertara nadie...

* * *

- ¡¡Kyaaaaaaa!!

Me desperté sobresaltada, al igual que Nat, a mi lado, y salimos de la tienda a toda prisa (estaba ya saliendo el Sol); la que había gritado era Aylin... Entramos en la otra tienda y la situación que encontramos nos dejó pasmadas...

Aylin estaba tratando de agarrar a Dan y a Sam, que reían como locos, y al darse la vuelta Aylin comprendí porque; aquel par de diablillos le habían dejado la cara como un mapa, al parecer habían encontrado el estuche de los pintalabios...

Vi como Nat trataba de contener la risa mientras yo hacía lo mismo, al momento fui a calmar la situación...

Al rato Nat estaba ayudando a Aylin a despintarse, mientras yo regañaba a los niños... El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, y al mediodía me fui a llevar a los niños al pueblo, donde los recogería mi prima para llevárselos (al fin!)

Ya al atardecer estábamos las tres solas, libres para llevar a cabo nuestra noche en vela; nuestra "fiesta pijama manga"... Cada una había traído su material (y lo había guardado a salvo de ese par de diablillos)...

- ¡Mira esto Kyra! - dijo Aylin emocionada mostrándome un cuaderno - ¡Hice nuevos dibujos! ¿A que son lindos?

Cogí el cuaderno y lo hojeé... estaba lleno de dibujos de los personajes de YuGiOh... dibujos muy buenos... - ¡son una pasada! - exclamé al ver los nuevos - mira tu estos... - le pasé mi cuaderno - cuidado con el ultimo; esta suelto...

- ¡Wow! - dijo cogiendo precisamente ése; era un dibujo de Yami, en pose de batalla y sonriendo, y a su lado, una chica de melena rojo oscuro, en pose similar, pero mirándole a él y sonriendo... la chica compartía un gran parecido con la propia Kyra, por no decir que eran casi idénticas... - ¡es precioso! ¿Cuanto te tardaste en hacerlo, tres horas?

- Para el boceto si... para entintarlo y colorearlo tres horas más... - dije medio orgullosa medio avergonzada...

- Y que trajiste tu, Nat? - preguntó Aylin curiosa

- Bueno... - dijo la aludida - no tengo tantas cosas de YGO como vosotras dos... así que traje también mi "material" de Harry Potter - dijo sonriendo y sacando sus revistas y demás...

- ¡Guay! - dijimos Aylin y yo al unísono, y luego nos echamos las tres a reír...

La noche transcurrió así hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y entonces nos dispusimos a ir a dormir... después de contarnos alguna que otra historia de terror (relacionada con YGO o HP, por supuesto XD), y Nat y Aylin se fueron a dormir a la otra tienda - _miedosas..._ - pensé, justo antes de dormirme...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, noté como me zarandeaban suavemente... pero estaba tan cansada... ni siquiera abrí los ojos... me di la vuelta con algo de fastidio...

- Lárgate Aylin... - murmuré con fastidio

- ¿Aylin? - dijo una voz masculina, muy familiar... debía ser el sueño... no oía con claridad...

- Aparta de ahí faraón, te enseñaré como se hacen estas cosas... - dijo otra voz masculina que también me pareció reconocer... Noté como me zarandeaban de nuevo, esta vez bastante fuerte, casi levantándome - ¡Tú, espabila!

No pude contenerme, fue un acto reflejo, quienquiera que fuese recibió una buena cachetada - ¡demonios! - exclamé incorporándome mientras me frotaba los ojos - Es la segunda vez Aylin... sabes que no respondo bien ante estas cosas... - entreabrí los ojos, pero en vez de vez a Aylin o a Nat, me encontré de frente a un Bakura con cara de fastidio y sobándose la cara (N/A: ya saben quien se llevó la cachetada XD, por cierto, para distinguir, al ladronzuelo le llamaré Bakura, y al otro Ryou).

Volví a cerrar los ojos y sacudí la cabeza... estaba teniendo otro sueño raro... solo eso... volví a abrirlos y allí seguía... pero no era el único; también estaban Atemu y Yugi, ambos con la misma expresión de sorpresa...

- ¿P-pero que...? - traté de decir

- ¿Tienes idea de a quien acabas de golpear, niña? - dijo Bakura desafiante

- Tal vez lo sepa demasiado bien, ladronzuelo... así que mejor cállate, vale? - le espeté, entonces ya empezaba a actuar con normalidad... el molesto carácter de Bakura parecía haberme quitado el miedo y la confusión... - los tres fuera de aquí, ¡YA!

Salieron apresuradamente, y entonces salí yo, pero casi me desmayé al ver lo que vi; al parecer no tan solo estaban ellos... también estaban Ryou, Marik y Kaiba, allí de pie junto al lago... mirándome con curiosidad y sorpresa...

- Por todos los dioses... - murmuré - creo que me he vuelto loca...

* * *

Sachiko: ¡Bueno, aquí dejo el primer capi! ¿Que les pareció?

Todos: ...

Sachiko: que ¬¬# fue divertido

Bakura: claro, a ti no te pegó una niña lunática...

Kyra: repite eso ¬¬#

Bakura: huh... creo que Ryou me llama, ¡hasta luego! - echa a correr

Kyra: cobarde... ¬¬

Sachiko: lo dicho, espero les guste y dejen rewiews, porfiss!


	2. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

**CAOS DIMENSIONAL**

Sachiko: Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el segundo capi n.n - mira a su alrededor - ¿? Hey, ¿dónde se metieron todos?

Se oyen voces y murmullos afuera, de modo que sale a ver

Nat: te digo que si

Kaiba: y yo te digo que no

Nat: que si

Kaiba: que no

Nat: que si

Kaiba: que no

Nat: si

Kaiba: no

Ambos: Grrrr... ¬¬#

Sachiko: - interviene - ¿se puede saber qué ocurre aquí?

Aylin: nada... que Nat se ha empeñado en convencer a Kaiba de que la magia existe, ya te imaginarás, ¿no?

Nat: ¡existe!

Kaiba: ¡no existe! ¡eso son tonterías para críos!

Nat: ¡repite eso!

Sachiko: ¡Basta ya los dos!

Ambos: ... ¬¬

Sachiko: eso esta mejor... anda vamos a empezar el capi de una vez... Kyra, el disclaimer

Kyra: Sachiko-san no es dueña de YGO, sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, y lo mismo con cualquier otra cosa de esas… tan solo los OCs le pertenecen. No sacamos nada de esto, tan solo pasar y hacer pasar un buen rato a quien nos lea.

**Notas: **

POV (Punto de vista) cambio de personaje narrador

- texto - -- diálogos

_- texto cursiva _- -- pensamientos

(N/A: texto) -- notas de la autora

* * *

**2.- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?**

_**Kyra's POV:**_

Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo... era un sueño... si, eso, era un sueño, tenía que serlo... Parpadeé varias veces y volví a mirar; allí estaban, frente a mi, seis de los personajes de YGO...

- Por todos los dioses... - murmuré - creo que me he vuelto loca...

Entonces me miré y me di cuenta de que iba aun con el pijama, mi ridículo pijama de florecitas azules... entré corriendo a mi tienda y me vestí a toda prisa, al cabo de un minuto volví a salir y me acerqué a donde se encontraban ellos...

- ¿Puede alguno explicarme qué ocurre aquí? - les pregunté

- Eso quisiera yo saber... - dijo Kaiba con fastidio - ¿cómo hemos llegado aquí? ¿y quién demonios eres tu, niña?

Sentí una punzada de ira que no pude contener - ¿a quien llamas niña, ricachón estirado? Para tu información, tengo 19 años, y ser Seto Kaiba no te da derecho a llamarme niña solo por ser algo bajita, ¿vale? - le dije - _¿por qué tiene que meterse todo el mundo con mi estatura? Tampoco soy tan baja, caray! -_ pensé

- Oye a mi no me- - se paró en seco y me miró con desconfianza - ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

- Lo sé y punto - dije, en realidad no sabía como explicarles que eran parte de una serie y que conocía algo más que solo sus nombres...

Kaiba maldijo en voz baja, pero hice como si no le hubiera oído y me dirigí a los demás - ¿No sabéis cómo vinisteis a parar aquí? - les pregunté

- Lo último que recuerdo es que de repente se abrió una especie de agujero bajo nuestros pies y caímos... luego nos despertamos aquí... - explicó Ryou

- Ya veo... - dije, había visto cosas similares en las series, podría ser que su realidad y la mía hubieran conectado... (puestos a imaginar ñ.n) siempre pensé que existían dimensiones paralelas y cosas así, según mi teoría, aquella situación tenía sentido, además no se me ocurría nada más...

Sacudí la cabeza... - _deja de pensar tonterías_ - me dije a mí misma. Decidí que necesitaba un poco de apoyo moral para acabar de creer lo que estaba sucediendo ante mi... - Disculpad un momento... - dije, y me fui a la otra tienda

_**Nataly's POV:**_

Noté como alguien me despertaba, abrí los ojos y vi a Kyra, aparentemente muy nerviosa... me incorporé y me desperecé...

- Aaah... ¿qué sucede Kyra? pareces alterada... - le pregunté mientras veía como trataba de despertar a Aylin

- Créeme, cuando veas lo que yo he visto, también estarás así - dijo ella, y volteó a mirarme - vístete y sal a ver, yo aun no me lo acabo de creer...

La miré confundida... ¿qué podía haber ahí fuera? decidí hacerle caso, me vestí y después de echarle una última mirada salí fuera de la tienda. En un principio me extrañé un poco al ver que había gente... luego me fijé mejor y pude distinguir a cierto par de chicos de pelo puntiagudo...

- _Se parecen a los de los dibujos de Kyra..._ - pensé, entonces fui reconociendo a los demás - _un momento... esto es de locos..._ - me di la vuelta y asomé la cabeza al interior de la tienda, entonces Aylin ya estaba despierta y vistiéndose, miré a Kyra, dudosa - Eeh... ¿son esos quienes me ha parecido que son?

- Si te refieres a los personajes de YGO... - dijo ella - entonces me temo que si... lo son

- Estas de broma, ¿verdad? - dije

- ¿Qué decís? Habláis de YGO? - preguntó Aylin aun medio dormida

- Mejor salgamos todas... - dijo Kyra

Salí de la tienda y luego salió Kyra casi llevando a rastras a Aylin...

_**Aylin's POV:**_

Kyra me había despertado y me había obligado a vestirme... decía no se qué de que tenía que ver algo... Vi como la cabeza de Nat se asomaba desde fuera, y decían algo de YGO... Al final Kyra me sacó a rastras de la tienda...

Ya fuera, me incorporé y miré alrededor, pero mi mirada se detuvo en un curioso grupo de chicos a la orilla del lago... Miré a Kyra y a Nat desconcertada... - ¿qué significa esto? - pregunté

- Bueno, primera duda resuelta; no estoy loca, puesto que vosotras también les veis... - dijo Kyra aliviada - queda averiguar cómo llegaron aquí

- Lo dices como si fuera sencillo... - dijo Nat

Yo apenas escuchaba, me fui directamente hacia donde estaban ellos, concretamente me detuve frente a Bakura, y le pellizqué en un brazo... tenía que comprobar que no estaba alucinando... o que no me había vuelto tarada

- ¡Eh! - se quejó él apartándose - ¿qué haces?

- Comprobar que eres real, y no una alucinación... - le respondí sin más

- Genial, otra loca... - dijo éste por lo bajo

- ¿Y por qué no había de ser real? - preguntó Marik algo confuso

- Pues... es largo de explicar... - dije yo

Kyra y Nat se acercaron también, Kyra muy pensativa y Nat aun sorprendida pero con semblante algo preocupado...

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Nat

- ¿Qué de qué? - dije yo, sin comprender a que se refería

- ¿Cómo les explicamos _eso_? - dijo Kyra enfatizando el "eso", entonces comprendí, pero antes de que ninguna pudiera responder, intervino una molesta voz

- Un momento... ¿qué sucede aquí? ¿explicarnos el qué? - dijo Kaiba con cara de estar perdiendo la paciencia

- Bueno... - empecé a decir, tal vez sería mejor que lo explicase yo - resulta que... estoo... aquí vosotros sois... cómo decirlo... - no se me ocurrían palabras para expresarlo con delicadeza... - _al diablo..._ - pensé - aquí sois personajes de una serie bastante popular y por eso sabemos quienes sois y todo lo demás, porque sois personajes de ficción - dije, y me quedé temerosa, esperando su reacción

Todos se quedaron con cara de alucinados (excepto Kaiba, que combinaba el asombro mal disimulado con algo de enfado), por supuesto, el primero en saltar fue Kaiba

- ¿Nos estás tomando el pelo? - dijo cruzándose de brazos - si crees que me voy a creer esa estúpida historia tuya...

- No te pongas borde anda - lo corté, y me volví a las otras; tenía una idea - oíd chicas; ¿qué tal si dejamos que las imágenes hablen por nosotras? - dije señalando la tienda con la cabeza

- Por que no... - dijo Nat - tal vez así lo comprendan mejor

Entonces les guiñé un ojo y fui directa a buscar las revistas que estuvimos mirando la noche anterior... y traje también los cuadernos de dibujo, ya de paso...

_**Kyra's POV:**_

Vi como Aylin salía de mi tienda con las revistas de YGO y vi que también llevaba - _oh, no..._ - mi cuaderno de dibujo, ella se acercó alegremente a ellos y les mostró las revistas y demás...

- Mirad y comprenderéis - dijo con una sonrisa, parecía que le divertía la situación

Cada uno de ellos cogió algo y comenzaron a hojear las revistas. En seguida intercambiaron miradas incrédulas y de asombro, murmurando cosas como "Es imposible" o "¿Será verdad lo que dicen?"... pero entonces me recorrió un escalofrío al ver quien había cogido mi cuaderno, y se había quedado mirándolo, boquiabierto y ligeramente ruborizado...

- _Ay, no... ¿por qué precisamente tenía que cogerlo él?_ - pensé mientras me subían los colores - _dioses... que vergüenza..._

- ¿Qué ocurre Yami? - preguntó Yugi al ver cómo se había quedado este, viendo el cuaderno, pero Atemu no parecía haberle escuchado, así que Yugi trató de hacer que bajara el cuaderno a su altura, para poderlo ver, haciendo que una hoja se deslizara fuera del cuaderno...

Me subieron aun más los colores, ya debía estar como un tomate... - _No, no, no... __**ese**__ dibujo no_ - pensé al percatarme de cual era, y me lancé a recogerlo antes de que alguien lo viera, pero Bakura fue más rápido...

- Vaya, vaya... - dijo Bakura riendo burlonamente mientras lo miraba - que bonito...

Todos se le acercaron a verlo, y seguidamente me miraron a mí, luego al dibujo, y finalmente a mí... me puse más colorada aun si cabía...

- Es muy bueno... - dijo Ryou

- Y que lo digas - lo siguió Marik

- Esta claro que aquí hay algo... - dijo Bakura con una sonrisa burlona - dame eso - y cogió el cuaderno, lo hojeó por encima y rió de nuevo - pero si en casi todos sale el faraón! - dijo

No podía más; fui directa hacia él y le quité el cuaderno de las manos, junto con el dibujo, y después de estamparle el primero en la cabeza, volví a mi sitio, maldiciendo mentalmente a Aylin por haberlo cogido... Todos se quedaron mirándome...

- ¡Ejem! - oí que tosía Nat, para llamar la atención y que la escuchasen - bueno, vayamos a lo que importa... creo que ya os debéis de haber hecho una idea de la situación, ¿no?

- Si a enterarnos de que hemos ido a parar a otra dimensión donde somos algo así como personajes de ficción le llamas hacernos una idea de la situación... - dijo Marik - entonces creo que si

- No empecemos con cosas raras sobre magia y otras dimensiones, que no estoy para tonterías... - dijo Kaiba malhumorado

- Oh, lo siento mucho... - dijo Aylin con un exagerado tono de falsa preocupación - había olvidado que el señorito Kaiba no cree en la magia...

Y todos, excepto Kaiba claro, nos echamos a reír estruendosamente...

- Muy graciosa... - murmuró éste por lo bajo, haciendo que todos se rieran aun más

- Volvamos al tema... - dijo Nat una vez todos pararon de reír - ¿alguna idea de lo que puede haber ocurrido?

- ¿Un portal dimensional? - sugirió Yugi

- ¿Por qué no? - dijo Nat - he oído que a veces aparecen este tipo de portales... pero normalmente no se crean de forma natural...

La miré extrañada - ¿Desde cuando sabes tu tanto de portales dimensionales? - le pregunté

- Puess... - pareció dudar - es que lo leí en un libro...n.ñU

No me acababa de convencer su respuesta, pero decidí no seguir con el tema... - Aun así podría ser - dije - coincidiría con lo que os pasó, ¿no?

- Si, más o menos - dijo Ryou

- La cuestión es cómo llegó ahí ese portal... - dijo Nat pensativa - ¿qué estabais haciendo justo antes?

- Kaiba había retado a Yami a un duelo, y estaban a medias cuando caímos... - dijo Yugi - los demás estábamos cerca de ellos, mirando

- Si... y si no hubiese sido por esa interrupción ten por seguro que habría ganado... - replicó Kaiba con fastidio

- Ya, más quisieras tu - dijo Aylin

Hubo otra carcajada general, excluyendo de nuevo a Kaiba, que no hacía más que refunfuñar por lo bajo...

- Bueno, primera duda resuelta... - dijo Nat - ahora tenemos otros tantos problemas de que encargarnos...

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Bakura

- ¿Qué creéis que sucedería si la gente os viera por la calle así? - dijo Aylin - tal vez vuestra serie no sea la más popular, pero aun así sois fácilmente reconocibles... en especial vosotros dos - añadió señalando a Yugi y a Atemu

- Cierto - corroboré yo - necesitamos hacer que paséis desapercibidos... el problema es... ¿cómo hacer tal cosa?

Todos nos pusimos a pensar... no se me ocurría nada... ¿cómo hacer que seis personajes de una serie de anime pasen desapercibidos entre la gente?

- Estoo... yo sé cómo - dijo al poco Nat, aunque parecía nerviosa

- ¿Si? - dijimos algunos a coro

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Aylin

- Es que... - se puso aun más nerviosa - hay algo que nunca os he contado... algo que tal vez os resulte... extraño...

* * *

Sachiko: Aquí lo dejo!! ¿Qué será ese secreto que Nat no les ha contado nunca a las demás? ¿Ayudará eso a solucionar el problema? ¡¡A esperar tocan!! n.n

Ryou: ¿por qué siempre nos pasan cosas raras a nosotros?

Bakura: seguro que tiene que ver con el faraón y el pequeñajo

Atemu y Yugi: ¡Hey!

Aylin: parad ya, ¿si? no tengo ganas de peleas

Sachiko: si, dejadlo, que hay que irse ya… dejen reviews pliiiiiiizzzz! n.n


	3. ¿Aun más sorpresas?

**CAOS DIMENSIONAL**

Sachiko: Aquí estoy de nuevo, y les traigo el tercer capi

Nat: hay que ver lo rápida que eres con estas cosas...

Sachiko: ¿por qué lo dices? ô.o

Nat: porque cuando se trata de hacer la puñeta a alguien eres la mejor XD

- Carcajada general -

Sachiko: que graciosa... ¬¬ anda vamos con el fic... - busca a Kyra con la mirada, pero no la ve - ¿Dónde se metió Kyra? tiene que decir el disclaimer...

Aylin: eehh… creo que por allí anda - le señala el cuarto de al lado

Sachiko: diantre... - va para allá, y llama a la puerta bastante fuerte - ¡¡Kyra!! ¿¿Estas ahí dentro??

- ¡¡BOUM!! -

Kyra: ¡¡Kyaaa!!

Sachiko: - entra - ¿pero qué...?

El cuarto está hecho un desastre, parece ser que algo reventó... estaba todo cubierto de humo y Kyra tenía toda la cara ennegrecida y tosía...

Kyra: ¿¿sabes que existe algo llamado "delicadeza"?? - dijo con enfado

Sachiko: - ignora el comentario - ¿pero qué demonios hacías?

Kyra: cosas mías, ¿vale? ¡¡y ahora largo!! - cierra dando un portazo

Sachiko: demonios... - vuelve a la sala - Nat, di tu el disclaimer, anda

Nat: que remedio... bueno, Sachiko-san no es dueña de YGO, sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, y lo mismo con cualquier otra cosa de esas… tan solo los OCs le pertenecen. No sacamos nada de esto, tan solo pasar y hacer pasar un buen rato a quien nos lea.

Sachiko: y ahora vamos al fic

**Notas: **

POV (Punto de vista) cambio de personaje narrador

- texto - -- diálogos

_- texto cursiva _- -- pensamientos

(N/A: texto) -- notas de la autora

* * *

**3.- ¿Aun más sorpresas?**

_**Nataly's POV:**_

- Es que... - me estaba poniendo nerviosa... sabía que debía decírselo... pero... - hay algo que nunca os he contado... algo que tal vez os resulte... extraño...

- ¿Extraño? - dijo Kyra arqueando una ceja - ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

- _¿Cómo se lo explico...?_ - pensé aun sin responder

- Sea lo que sea dilo ya por favor... nos estas asustando... - dijo Aylin con cara de preocupación

- Esta bien... - dije... suspiré profundamente, como recogiendo fuerzas para decírselo - soy bruja - dije al final

Hubo una incómoda pausa... nadie dijo nada, hasta que Aylin habló entrecortadamente...

- ¿Q-que eres qué? - dijo

- Una bruja - repetí yo... a decir verdad me esperaba una reacción similar... - tal vez será mejor que os lo muestre...

Me llevé la mano a mi bolsillo trasero y saqué mi varita... la tomé con mi mano derecha y la mostré a todos... apunté con ella hacia la tienda

- _**Accio!**_ - pronuncié, y mi libro de Harry Potter (el 5to, el más gordo de todos) vino flotando hasta posarse delicadamente sobre mi mano... miré a todos - ¿veis a lo que me refiero?

- Whoa! - exclamó Aylin - que pasada!

- Es un truco - dijo otra voz, que por cierto me molestó bastante...

- ¿Ya estás otra vez con esas, Kaiba? - replicó Atemu - ¿Cuándo aceptarás que la magia existe?

- Yo creo que nunca - dijo Marik, y todos rieron por lo bajo, menos Kaiba y yo, que seguía mirándole molesta

- ¿Acaso prefieres más pruebas? - dije, y sin esperar a que respondiera dejé el libro a mis pies y lo apunté de nuevo con la varita - _**Engorgio!**_ - pronuncié, y el libró se agrandó hasta alcanzar el doble de su tamaño anterior (vamos, que parecía una enciclopedia de 20 tomos en uno) - _**Wingardium Leviosa!**_ - dije luego, y el súper-libro comenzó a flotar, y lo hice volar sobre todos ellos, que lo seguían con la mirada allá donde iba...

- ¡Bah, menuda tontería! ¿Crees que me voy a creer eso, ilusionista de pacotilla? - dijo Kaiba despectivamente

- _¿Con que esas tenemos, eh?_ - Le miré desafiante y decidí darle una pequeña lección; cuando el libro estuvo sobre él, hice un movimiento con la varita y el libro cayó con todo su peso (que no era poco) sobre su cabezota

- Ouch! - dijo llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, dolorido

Hubo una carcajada general, a excepción de Kaiba, y Yugi y Ryou, que le miraban algo preocupados... hasta yo me reí

- Empiezas a caerme bien - dijo Bakura entre risas, mirándome

_**Kyra's POV:**_

Sencillamente me había quedado alucinada, pero al mismo tiempo sentía algo de molestia, molestia que deje salir...

- ¿Se puede saber por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? - pregunté casi sin pensar

- Bueno, es que pensé que me tomaríais por un bicho raro... - dijo ella

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, tratando de calmar la sorpresa, luego los volvía a abrir - ¿Alguien más tiene algo raro que decir o mostrar? - pregunté medio en broma

- Bueno... esto... - oí que decía Aylin tímidamente - la verdad es que yo también tengo algo... bueno... ya me entendéis... raro

- _Pero si yo lo decía en broma..._ - pensé - no me digas que tu también eres bruja...

- No exactamente... - dijo ella

Los chicos sencillamente estaban tan sorprendidos que no decían nada... estaban en una dimensión desconocida para ellos, delante de tres chicas de las que no sabían aun ni el nombre y que encima estaban desvelando que tenían poderes extraños...

- Veréis... - explicó Aylin - lo que ocurre es que tengo... digamos que una capacidad algo curiosa... os lo mostraré

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y por su expresión parecía que trataba de recordar algo, de repente su cabello rubio se volvió de un tono violeta pálido, y volvió a abrir los ojos... Se quedó mirando, seguramente esperando a que alguien dijera algo...

- ¡Eres metamorfomaga! - chilló de repente Nat, emocionada, mientras Aylin sonreía

- ¿Que es metamorfoqué? - preguntó Yugi sin comprender

- Metamorfomaga - dije yo, recordando lo que ponía en el 5to libro de Harry Potter - significa que puede cambiar su aspecto a voluntad

Hubo una pausa, y luego Kaiba intervino molesto

- Pero bueno, ya está bien! - dijo exasperado - ¿puede saberse que ocurre aquí? De golpe vengo a parar a este sitio, y ahora tengo que aguantar la charla de estas tres raras que ni siquiera se dignan a presentarse?

- Ops! - dijo Aylin riendo - es cierto, no nos hemos presentado, chicas! ¡Qué despiste! - entonces se acerca al grupo y hace una graciosa reverencia - Mi nombre es Aylin Blade, encantada!

- Yo soy Nataly Black, pero llamadme Nat - dijo Nat saludando con la mano y sonriendo - mucho gusto

- ... Eh... - aun me duraba la sorpresa, y tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que todos me miraban esperando que me presentase, como las demás ya habían hecho - mi nombre es Kyra Ayron... un placer - dije también saludando con la mano

- Bueno, Kyra y yo ya os conocemos a todos perfectamente... - dijo Aylin mirándoles - pero dudo que Nat recuerde siquiera vuestros nombres...

Nat se sonrojó levemente - si me acuerdo! - replicó, y se acercó algo más a ellos - tu... - dijo pensativa mirando a Yugi - tu eres Yugi - éste asintió levemente - y vosotros dos... - dijo mirando a Ryou y a Bakura, como si le costara distinguirlos - sé que uno es bueno y el otro malo... pero ahora no recuerdo cual...

Bakura casi se cae de espaldas... - ¿Pero cómo puedes confundirme con él?? - dijo señalándose a si mismo y a Ryou

- n.ñU _como se pone..._ - pensó Ryou

- Creo que eso resuelve mi duda... tú - dijo señalando a Bakura - eres el malo

- Mejor acabad de presentaros vosotros u.uU - concluyó Aylin - o no acabaremos nunca

- Él es Bakura - dijo Ryou señalándole - y yo soy Ryou - añadió sonriendo dulcemente

- Yo soy Marik - dijo éste avanzando unos pasos, pues casi estaba detrás de los otros

- Bueno, yo me llamo Yugi, y él es Atemu - dijo señalándole, mientras éste saludaba con la mano

Nat se extrañó - ¿Pero antes no le has llamado Yami?

- Bueno, si... n.nU - dijo Yugi sin saber como explicarse

- Lo que pasa es que aunque su nombre real es Atemu, es el Yami de Yugi, igual que Bakura es el Yami de Ryou - explicó Aylin - y a veces le llama así

- Eso mismo - dijo Yugi

- Aaah... vale - dijo Nat, entonces miró a Kaiba - ¿y ese?

- Este cascarrabias cabezota es Seto Kaiba, y como habrás visto, no es muy de hacer amigos, ¿verdad Kaiba? - dijo Bakura dándole una palmada en la espalda y sonriendo burlonamente

- Hmph... ¬¬ - fue lo único que dijo Kaiba, provocando que todos se rieran de nuevo

_**Aylin's POV:**_

- Bueno - dijo Aylin alegremente - ahora que ya están hechas las presentaciones, creo que deberíamos volver a nuestro problema... ¿qué hacemos?

- Creo que primero deberíamos ir a tu casa, Kyra... - dijo Nat - aquí no tenemos lo necesario para hacer nada...

- Por mí bien - respondió Kyra - pero no creo que quepamos todos en mi coche... tampoco es tan grande...

- De eso me encargo yo - dijo Nat guiñándole un ojo - vosotras id recogiendo, que yo voy a "arreglar" el coche...

- Esta bien - dije yo, aunque sin acabar de comprender, entonces me giré hacia los chicos - ¿nos echáis una mano? - les pregunté amablemente

- Claro - dijo enseguida Ryou, y junto a los demás (exceptuando a Kaiba, como siempre) vino a ayudar a recogerlo todo

Al poco ya estaba todo recogido y Nat llegó con una amplia sonrisa

- El coche está listo! - dijo - vamos, venid a ver!

Kyra y yo cogimos las mochilas y demás y fuimos para allá, yo estaba impaciente por ver qué le habría hecho al coche para que pudiéramos caber 9 personas... pero al llegar lo vi exactamente igual que era antes...

- Pero si no le has hecho nada... - dije desilusionada

- Tu sube y verás - dijo ella sonriendo misteriosamente

- Bueno... - respondí, y fui hasta el coche, abrí la puerta trasera y al mirar dentro me quedé estupefacta... ¡era enorme! Me asomé y vi a Nat, al parecer bastante divertida con mi sorpresa y jugueteando con la varita entre sus dedos, fui corriendo hasta ella y la abracé - Nat, eres una artista, chica! - dije después de soltarla

- Venga, venga... - dijo ella sonrojada ante el cumplido - subid todos, que nos vamos! Ah, y chicos, poneos atrás, que los cristales son tintados!

_**Atemu's POV:**_

Todo aquello era demasiado extraño... y algo no iba bien... podía notarlo... hacía rato que percibía un poder extraño, sin embargo no conseguía distinguir de dónde provenía; no era de la chica de la varita, ni de la otra rubia... ¿podría ser la otra chica? No sabía por qué pero desconfiaba de la situación...

Los demás fueron subiendo al coche... y aun me extrañó más el hecho de que nadie se quejase del espacio... subí después de Yugi y luego entendí el porqué; la parte de atrás del coche era sorprendentemente amplia, puesto que estábamos sentados los seis, además de la chica rubia, y todos cabíamos perfectamente...

Mientras Acababan de subir las otras dos delante decidí tener una pequeña charla con Yugi, en privado...

- _Yugi..._ - le llamé mentalmente

- _Hai?_ (Si?) - respondió él de igual forma y se volvió a mirarme, por suerte, aunque ahora yo tuviese un cuerpo propio, nuestra conexión mental no se vio afectada...

- _Algo no va bien..._ - le dije

- _Qué ocurre?_ - su voz sonaba preocupada

- _Percibo algo extraño desde que estamos aquí... y no me gusta nada... no sé si deberíamos fiarnos de estas chicas..._

- _Pues a mi no me parece que sean malas personas..._ - comentó él - _más bien al contrario... _

Yugi siempre tan confiado... siempre tratando de ver lo bueno de las personas... pero yo ya estaba algo preocupado...

- _Aibou escúchame... podría ser peligroso..._ - traté de explicarle

- _Lo sé, pero ¿que alternativa nos queda?_ - respondió él - _estamos en una dimensión de la que no sabemos nada, y tal vez ellas sean las únicas que puedan ayudarnos_... _creo que de momento deberíamos esperar a ver que ocurre..._

- _Esta bien..._ - dije, sabiendo que en parte tenía razón...

_**Yugi's POV:**_

La verdad me extrañó un poco la actitud de Atemu... era cierto que toda aquella situación era extraña, y era normal que desconfiase... aunque no me imaginaba qué podría suceder... Tal vez se equivocase... o no... lo mejor sería esperar...

El viaje transcurrió sin problemas, y antes de que me diera cuenta habíamos llegado, la chica pelirroja, que era quien conducía, aparcó el coche en un pequeño garaje al lado de la casa, y una vez allí nos bajamos todos y entramos a la casa

Las chicas nos condujeron al salón, y cada uno buscó un lugar donde sentarse, a excepción de Kaiba, que se quedó en un rincón apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, y de la chica de la varita, que se fue a otra habitación, no sin que Atemu la siguiera con la mirada, desconfiado...

- Bueno, esta es mi casa - dijo la pelirroja una vez todos nos hubimos acomodado - ¿qué os parece?

A decir verdad era una casa bastante bonita... era espaciosa y limpia, y la decoración estaba bastante bien...

- Es muy linda - dijo Ryou sonriendo - ¿vives aquí tu sola?

- Si, desde hace bastante tiempo - dijo ella

- Kyra! - llamó la voz de la que se había ido

- Dime! - respondió la susodicha (no me acordaba de su nombre n.nU)

- No encuentro el libro de conjuros que me olvidé el otro día! - dijo la otra - ¿dónde lo pusiste?

- Puees... - dijo Kyra pensativa - no se... creo que estaba aquí en el salón, ven!

La otra chica entró de nuevo - ¿Estas segura?

- No, pero habrá que mirar, ¿no? - respondió Kyra, buscando en una estantería

_**Kyra's POV:**_

Estaba buscando el libro de conjuros de Nat, sabía que lo había visto por el salón... pero no recordaba exactamente dónde... mientras tanto, Nat y Aylin también lo buscaban por los demás muebles... Entonces noté unos golpecitos en mi espalda...

- Qué? - pregunté mientras seguía mirando entre los libros, pero los golpecitos siguieron, así que me di la vuelta - ¿pero qué...? - el libro de conjuros de Nat estaba flotando frente a mí... al parecer eso era lo que me daba los golpecitos...

- Nat, déjate de bromas... - le dije

- Pero si yo no estoy haciendo nada - repuso ella, y era cierto, ella ni siquiera tenía su varita en la mano... Miré a Aylin...

- Ah, no, yo no sé hacer eso - dijo ésta de inmediato, agitando las manos y negando con la cabeza

- ¿Pero entonces... quién...? - el libro se acercó más y se puso sobre mis manos - ¿quién ha...? - miré a mi alrededor, pero nadie parecía saber nada...

- Tal vez tu misma... - dijo Nat, pensativa - he oído de casos de magia sin necesidad de varita... o magia accidental, como se le suele llamar… a ver si vas a ser bruja tu también…

Me estaba asustando... - Pero no... yo no... es imposible... me habría dado cuenta antes... - Nat sólo se encogió de hombros... noté que todos me miraban... el libro templaba entre mis manos... tuve que sentarme porque las piernas no me sostenían...

- Eh, eh! - Aylin se me acercó y me sujetó - cálmate mujer... tampoco es para tanto... mira el lado bueno; ahora ya no eres la única de la pandilla sin poderes... - trató de animarme...

- Habría que comprobar si de verdad eres tu... - dijo Nat - trata de hacerlo de nuevo

- ¿Pero cómo? - pregunté desconcertada

- No lo sé, prueba a concentrarte en dónde quieres que vaya el libro o algo así... - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

- Esta bien... - dije, y puse el libro sobre la mesa, notando que todos me miraban... pero me di cuenta de que la mirada de Atemu no mostraba curiosidad o sorpresa, como las de los demás... sino lo que me pareció que era desconfianza...

Traté de evitar su mirada y de concentrarme en el libro... quería que flotara sobre la mesa... que se elevase... lo miré fijamente... pero no ocurría nada, así que miré a Nat "_las manos... apunta con las manos_" me dijo vocalizando, pero sin hablar, mientras hacía el gesto...

Le hice caso; extendí mi mano derecha hacia el libro y volví a mirarlo fijamente, tratando de concentrarme... entonces ocurrió; el libro se elevó en el aire, a un metro de la mesa...

- ¡Ah! - exclamé retirando la mano de golpe, y el libro cayó pesadamente de nuevo sobre la mesa en ese mismo instante... me estaba asustando... me estaba asustando de verdad...

_**Yugi's POV:**_

Vi como Kyra se llevaba la mano al pecho, al corazón, y retrocedía hasta dar de espaldas contra la estantería... En cierto modo comprendía su miedo... el miedo a algo que llevas en tu interior y no puedes controlar... yo tuve ese miedo hacía ya mucho...

- Qué divertido! - exclamó Bakura - mirad que cara se le ha quedado!

- No tiene gracia - le recriminó Ryou - ¿no ves que está asustada?

Más que asustada, parecía aterrorizada... la chica rubia fue a su lado con cara de preocupación... mientras la otra parecía pensativa... me acerqué yo también y ayudé a la chica rubia a sujetarla para hacerla sentarse... Kyra estaba temblorosa y parecía tener la mirada perdida...

- Vamos Kyra... tranquila, no pasa nada... - dijo la rubia, pero no obtuvo respuesta - Haz algo, Nat!

En respuesta, ésta apuntó a Kyra con su varita, y un haz de luz blanca le dio de lleno, al desvanecerse la luz, Kyra estaba desmayada...

- Ops... - dijo Nat - creo que me pasé con el hechizo tranquilizador... _**Ennervate!**_ - dijo, y de golpe Kyra abrió los ojos...

- ¿Kyra? - preguntó Nat con cautela - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Kyra parpadeó varias veces - Creo que bien... - dijo - gracias Nat

- De nada... - respondió ésta - en fin, lo que cuenta es que ya tenemos el libro... y el hechizo que necesitábamos... - cogió el libro y empezó a hojearlo, buscando - Ah! lo encontré! mirad; un hechizo ilusorio, esto servirá para ellos...

- Un momento - dijo Bakura - ¿para qué necesitamos nosotros un hechizo ilusurio?

- Es "ilusorio", baka! - dijo Marik dándole un zape - y si hubieras escuchado sabrías que es para que no llamemos la atención por ahí

- Vaale, vale... - dijo Bakura sobándose la cabeza

- Venga - dijo Nat - id acercándoos por orden y os lanzaré el hechizo...

* * *

Sachiko: aquí lo dejo! n.n en el próximo capi veremos que tal sale el hechizo...

Kaiba: me niego a dejar que uses esa cosa conmigo! - refiriéndose a la varita -

Nat: no seas idiota!

Kaiba: estoy bien tal y como estoy, y fin de la discusión!

Nat: ¿prefieres que las fans locas de la serie se te echen encima al verte por la calle?

Kaiba: ... - dudando -

Sachiko: bueno, nos vemos… y ya saben; dejen reviews!!


	4. Hechizos y planes

**CAOS DIMENSIONAL**

Sachiko: Aquí vengo con el cuarto capi Espero les guste y siento la tardanza (mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones ¬¬U)

Nat: quieres parar?? no puedo concentrarme!!

Ryou: T.T solo quería ayudar...

Sachiko: ¿pero que ocurre ahora?

Nat: otra ¬¬ me vais a dejar que prepare el hechizo o no??

Aylin: -voz baja- mejor dejarla sola cuando se pone así...

Nat: te he oído!!

Aylin: ups... n.nU

Sachiko: en fin, empecemos ya con el capi... Kyra, el disclaimer

Kyra: Sachiko-san no es dueña de YGO, sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, y lo mismo con cualquier otra cosa de esas… tan solo los OCs le pertenecen. No sacamos nada de esto, tan solo pasar y hacer pasar un buen rato a quien nos lea.

Sachiko: y ahora ya

**Notas: **

POV (Punto de vista) cambio de personaje narrador

- texto - -- diálogos

_- texto cursiva _- -- pensamientos

(N/A: texto) -- notas de la autora

* * *

**4.- Hechizos y planes**

_**Yugi's POV:**_

Nat había preparado el centro de la sala; había apartado los muebles y había trazado un fino círculo en el suelo con su varita al tiempo que murmuraba extrañas palabras que yo no lograba entender. Al acabar, tomó de nuevo su libro

- Venga - dijo Nat - id acercándoos por orden y os lanzaré el hechizo...

- _Ay..._ - pensé, esperando que alguien pasara delante, pero todos parecían igual de inseguros... nadie se atrevía a dar el paso al frente...

- Pero bueno, ¡que es para hoy! - dijo Nat levantando la vista del libro - ¡vamos! ¿de qué tenéis miedo? - entonces añadió sonriendo, como comprendiendo - no os voy a hacer ningún cambio alocado, no os preocupéis por eso

Ella volvió a mirar su libro, y entonces vi como la mayoría retrocedía... hice lo mismo... las otras dos chicas nos miraban, diría que con curiosidad. De pronto Kyra miró para otro lado, y entendí el porqué al mirar a Atemu... seguía mirándola con ese aire de desconfianza suyo, estaba por decirle algo cuando...

- Al fin el primero! - dijo Nat, aunque pude notar un ligero desagrado en su tono - venga, entra en el círculo

Volteé a ver; Kaiba estaba frente a ella, solo (N/A: en realidad él no se ha movido, pero como todos los demás retrocedieron...)

Nat alzó la varita, hizo un extraño movimiento de muñeca y apuntó hacia él - _**"Leais Risenlionus!"**_ - exclamó

Se produjo un destello de luz blanca y al desvanecerse, Kaiba parecía distinto; su cabello se había tornado de un marrón algo más oscuro del habitual, casi negro, y su piel pálida había adquirido más color. Sus ojos eran iguales, y su ropa tampoco había cambiado (ni la expresión de malhumorado). Se acercó al espejo y se miró

- Pse, no está mal... - dijo, su voz también era la misma

- Oye, no hagas que me lo repiense y te haga parecer un payaso o algo peor, anda - replicó Nat con un ligero tic en un ojo

- ... - Kaiba no dijo nada más y volvió a su rincón

El siguiente fue Marik, Nat pronunció el hechizo de nuevo y se produjo el resplandor, sin embargo, Marik estaba más cambiado que Kaiba; su cabello había pasado a un rubio más intenso y con tonos castaños, y incluso su peinado había cambiado ligeramente, por lo demás no había sufrido muchos más cambios

Viendo que nadie más iba, me dispuse a dar un paso al frente, pero Atemu me detuvo poniéndome una mano en el hombro. Nat levantó la vista

- Vosotros dos podéis ir juntos, ya que sois casi iguales... - dijo sin darle importancia

Le miré y entonces nos acercamos los dos, Nat iba a lanzar el hechizo cuando Kyra se le acercó y le dijo algo por lo bajo

_**Kyra's POV:**_

Me acerqué a Nat antes de que les lanzara el hechizo... entonces le propuse que me dejara ayudarla esta vez, puesto que quien lanza el hechizo debe visualizar el aspecto de a quien se lanza, y yo... bueno, digamos que ya tenía una idea respecto a ellos dos...

Noté de nuevo la mirada de Atemu... - _dioses... ¿por qué a mi?_ - pensé - _¿qué le habré hecho yo?_ - ella sonrió y asintió

- Tan sólo tenemos que sujetar la varita ambas - me dijo también por lo bajo - yo diré el hechizo, y entonces debes visualizar su aspecto lo más claramente que puedas, ¿vale?

Asentí y sujeté la varita con ella tal y como me había dicho... pero no era capaz de mirar hacia ellos, no quería toparme con esa mirada... así que cerré los ojos y esperé a que Nat dijera el hechizo

Se produjo el destello, y al acabar, Nat me miró de reojo con algo de sorpresa; me ruboricé ligeramente...

El aspecto de ambos había cambiado bastante, los dos eran algo más altos de lo habitual, y su cabello era corto y de un brillante tono rojizo. Sus ojos, voces y ropas seguían igual, aunque se habían adaptado y eso

La complexión de Yugi era más o menos igual, y su tono de piel se había oscurecido ligeramente; mientras que Atemu era ahora algo más musculoso, y su piel se había tornado de un tono algo menos moreno, digamos que se había suavizado, acercándose al que ahora tenía Yugi.

_**Atemu's POV:**_

En seguida me di cuenta del cambio, vi que Yugi se dirigía al espejo y le seguí, cuando vi en él mi reflejo no pude evitar sorprenderme... Dirigí la vista a Kyra, que ahora se encontraba sentada de nuevo en el sofá, al lado de Aylin, mirando al suelo y algo ruborizada...

- _Yami..._ - oí la voz de Yugi en mi mente

- _Si Aibou?_ - respondí aun sin dejar de mirarla

- _Creo que te estás pasando..._ - dijo

Volteé a mirarle - _¿A qué te refieres?_ - pregunté sin comprender

- _A ella_ - dijo - _no dejas de mirarla mal, y no ha hecho nada..._

- _No la miro mal..._ - dije casi sin pensar... pero luego me di cuenta de la reacción de la chica, tal vez sin darme cuenta lo estaba haciendo...

- _Sé que no es tu intención... _- dijo Yugi - _pero..._

Entendí a qué se refería... traté de explicarme - _sé que no ha hecho nada, pero aun así... sigo sintiendo algo extraño, una fuerza que no identifico y que me da mala espina..._ - dije yo - _no estoy seguro... pero parece provenir de ella_

- _¿De Kyra?_ - preguntó él mirándola - _bueno, aunque así fuese, no tienes porqué hacerla sentir mal... igual ni ella lo sabe_

- _¿Hacerla sentir mal?_ - repetí, pero no obtuve respuesta... me quedé mirándola de nuevo... tal vez si que la había hecho sentir mal... ahora no sonreía como al principio... parecía deprimida

Mientras tanto, Ryou y Bakura, que eran los últimos, estaban recibiendo el hechizo; el cabello de ambos era ahora algo más corto y de color rubio pálido, y el tono de piel de los dos era algo claro, casi blanquecino, por lo demás estaban igual

- Creo que esto ya está - dijo Nat - otro problema menos... ¡ah! lo olvidaba... - entonces anotó algo en unos trozos de pergamino (que a saber de donde sacó) y nos los dio a cada uno - necesitaréis esto... son las palabras para digamos… poner y quitar el hechizo

- ¿Para qué nos servirá esto? - preguntó Bakura

- Bueno - dijo Nat - pensé que como tan sólo hace falta llevar la ilusión cuando salgáis, estaríais más cómodos yendo por la casa con vuestro aspecto habitual n.n

_**Aylin's POV:**_

- Esto... - intervine yo - ahora hay otro problemilla...

- ¿Qué problema? - dijo Nat, pero luego pareció caer - ah! ya...

- ¿Dónde van a quedarse? - hice la "fatídica" pregunta yo - en mi casa tengo espacio para dos... tres si cuentas el sofá-cama del salón...

- Pues en mi casa como mucho cabe otro... - dijo Nat - mi apartamento no es muy grande que digamos... ¿y tu, Kyra?

Kyra no respondió, seguía como atontada, mirando sus rodillas ahí sentada en una esquina del sofá, así que la llamé

- Kyra! Chica, que te hablan! - dije alzando la voz

- ¿Eh? - pareció salir del trance y me miró - lo siento chicas, no se en qué pensaba... ¿me decíais algo?

- Decidíamos dónde se queda cada uno de ellos... - explicó Nat - ¿cuánto sitio tienes tu?

- Pues... - dijo Kyra pensativa - está la habitación que era de mi hermana... y la de invitados, aunque la tendré que despejar un poco...

- Bien, entonces hay sitio para todos... - dijo Nat - falta ver quién va con quién

_**Kyra's POV:**_

- Yo me quedo con Bakura! - chilló Aylin alzando la mano

La miré - ¿estás segura?

- Sip! n.n - dijo alegre

- Por mi bien... - dijo el aludido sin muchas ganas - mientras no me toque con según quien... (mira de reojo a Atemu) a mi me vale

- Wiiii!! - dijo Aylin emocionada, luego miró a Ryou - ¿te vienes? - le preguntó

Este asintió sonriendo - además, creo que necesitarás ayuda para controlarle - dijo refiriéndose a su yami

Bakura sólo resopló - tampoco hay para tanto...

(Todos: n.nU)

- ¿Quién más se viene? - preguntó Aylin

Marik alzó la mano algo dudoso - Si no te molesta, ¿puedo ir yo? (N/A: que lindo, ¿verdad? n.n)

- Claro! - dijo Aylin sonriendo - bueno, aquí ya hay un grupo completo! Quedan tres... y creo que ya sé como irán

- ¿Si? - dijo Nat - ¿y eso?

- A ver; a ti te queda un sitio, a Kyra dos, y conociendo a Atemu no querrá separarse de Yugi... así que...

Nat miró alrededor y comprendió - Estás de broma - dijo parando la vista en el rincón y entonces señaló a Kaiba - me estás diciendo que este se queda conmigo??

- Hey, tu eres la que lo ha dicho, no yo - dijo Aylin viendo su enfado

- No, él no... no puedes hacer algo Kyra?? - dijo Nat

- ¿Y por qué crees que yo puedo hacer algo? - pregunté sorprendida

- Y yo que sé... - dijo Nat - pero por qué me ha tenido que tocar con él??

- Si te hace sentir mejor, tengo tantas ganas de irme contigo como tú de que yo venga... - dijo Kaiba desde el rincón, al parecer tan "contento" como Nat

- Vamos, vamos... - dijo Aylin tratando de calmar la situación - míralo por el lado bueno Nat; si te incordia mucho, siempre puedes transformarlo en un perrito o algo n.n

Todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, incluida Nat, mientras pude ver un ligero tic en el ojo de Kaiba al oír tal sugerencia... estaba claro que lo de "perrito" le había recordado a alguien no muy grato para él

- Esta bien... - dijo Nat cuando todos nos hubimos calmado ya - entonces la cosa se queda...

- Marik, Bakura y Ryou se vienen conmigo - dijo Aylin enumerando al tiempo que contaba con los dedos - Atemu y Yugi se quedan con Kyra; y Kaiba se va contigo

- Entonces está todo ya - dijo Nat

Volví a mirar a Atemu y Yugi... en parte estaba contentísima, porque les había tocado quedarse conmigo... pero por otra parte me sentía rara, tal vez con Atemu y yo sucediera igual que con Kaiba y Nat... que él no quiera quedarse conmigo, sólo que no lo demuestre tan abiertamente como Kaiba para no dejar solo al pequeño Yugi...

Le miré... y en seguida volví a mirar a otro lado, antes de que su mirada se topase con la mía... ¿por qué esa mirada tan dura? ¿y por qué sólo a mi? ¿le habré dicho algo malo sin darme cuenta...?

Miré mi reloj - Anda! - dije sorprendida al ver qué hora era - pero si ya es muy tarde!

- Y yo ya tengo hambre - dijo Aylin

- Deberíamos irnos ya - dijo Nat y luego miró a Kaiba - anda, vámonos - ella se dirigió a la puerta, Kaiba dio un resoplido y la siguió...

- ¿Listos chicos? - preguntó Aylin a los suyos - a mi casa! - dijo mientras los cuatro iban hacia la salida, entonces de repente se detuvo y se me acercó corriendo - Se me olvidaba... - me dijo al oído - mejor dejes _eso_ para cuando no te vean ellos... o los asustarás - dijo con una risita al decir esto último

Tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de lo que me hablaba - Ah! _eso_, si si, tienes razón... gracias Aylin - respondí con una leve sonrisa... sólo me faltaba que_** él**_ me pillara...

- De nada! - dijo guiñándome un ojo y marchándose seguida de los otros tres

_**Yugi's POV:**_

Se habían ido todos ya, tan sólo quedábamos Kyra, Atemu y yo... Entonces ella se puso en pie, y esbozó lo que a mí me pareció una sonrisa forzada

- Bueno, supongo que tendréis hambre... - dijo con un tono aparentemente alegre - voy a preparar algo, mientras podéis quitaros el hechizo y explorar un poco la casa si queréis...

Asentí mientras veía como salía de la sala, luego miré a Yami...

- ¿Cómo se quitaba el hechizo? - dije

Atemu sacó el pedazo de pergamino que le había dado Nat y me lo enseñó - al parecer sólo hay que pronunciar esta palabra... - señaló la primera

- "_Reversto_" - leí yo, y después de un destello, mi aspecto volvía a ser el habitual, Atemu leyó la palabra y también recuperó su aspecto

Guardó el papel y se puso a mirar alrededor, pensativo

- ¿Qué hacemos? - le pregunté

- No sé - respondió él - echemos un vistazo por ahí - dijo señalando las escaleras

- Vale - dije, y fuimos arriba

Realmente la casa era muy bonita, aunque se me hacía raro que viviera ella sola en una casa tan grande... Pero al pasar por delante de una habitación cerrada me pareció oír un rumor y me detuve

- ¿Ocurre algo? - me preguntó Atemu

- Creo haber oído algo ahí dentro... - dije, y antes de que Atemu pudiera detenerme, abrí la puerta

_**Kyra's POV:**_

- Aaaaah!!

Estaba en la cocina cuando oí un grito proveniente de arriba, casi di un salto y salí corriendo hacia el piso de arriba; era la voz de Yugi... Cuando llegué me encontré a Yugi sentado en el suelo con una mano sobre la cara, y a Atemu delante de él tratando que Azyul (mi gata) no se le acercara de nuevo

- Venga, fuera! Fuera! Shoo! - le decía

- Pffffffff!! - Azyul tenía el pelo del lomo erizado y les bufaba

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunté, aunque ya me imaginaba la respuesta; entonces Yugi se apartó la mano de la cara y pude ver un arañazo que cruzaba su mejilla y sangraba un poco... me acerqué a paso rápido - Azyul! Ven aquí! - la llamé señalando el suelo frente a mi

- Meoww... - hizo ella girando la cabeza para mirarme, y luego se acercó despacio (N/A: parece que ya sabe que le espera una bronca XD)

Cuando llegó a mi lado me agaché y le di un toque en el morro - Gata mala!! Eso no se hace! - le dije con un tono fuerte y severo - A tu cesto! YA! - le ordené señalando el rincón del cuarto, donde estaba su cestita de dormir.

Ella obedeció y se fue con las orejas y la cola gachas, a tumbarse allí. Entonces cerré la puerta y me acerqué a Yugi

- Lo siento, debí advertiros... - dije - es que no está acostumbrada a ver gente, y en especial los chicos no parecen caerle bien... - le hice apartar la mano de nuevo, tratando de examinar la herida

- No es nada, de verdad - dijo Yugi - ha sido más el susto...

- No digas tonterías; conozco a mi gata y cuando araña no se anda con bromas, ven, hay que curarte eso o se infectará - dije yo. Entonces le ayudé a levantarse y le llevé hasta el baño, mientras Atemu nos seguía - lávatelo un poco con agua, mientras cojo esto...

Cogí un mini-botiquín que tenía allí y empecé a rebuscar, al poco estaba tratando de curarle la herida

- Au! - dijo por enésima vez, apartándose

Sonreí ligeramente - vamos, ya sé que escuece un poco... (N/A: los arañazos de gato escuecen de verdad... lo sé por experiencia propia, no son como los cortes normales .) pero si no dejas de moverte no te lo voy a poder curar...

- Lo intentaré... - dijo

Al rato ya estaba repuesto, con unas finas tiritas para cortes en la mejilla - _menos mal que siempre tengo de esas por si acaso... _- pensé

- Esto... - dijo Atemu, que estaba asomado desde fuera del baño - ¿no huele como a quemado?

Me levanté de un brinco - Ay, madre! He dejado la olla al fuego! - bajé corriendo a la cocina, para encontrarme una humareda negra provinente de los fogones y la olla algo chamuscada, fui corriendo a apartarla del fuego, con lo que sólo recibí un soberano quemazo, haciendo caer la olla al suelo - Demonios!

- ¿Se ha quemado? - preguntó Yugi asomándose a la cocina, todavía algo llena de humo, mientras yo escondía la mano quemada con el trapo y volvía a coger la olla

- Si... - dije yo mirando el interior de la olla, todo negro, chamuscado y apegotonado

Se acercó y vio aquella especie de masa negra - ¿Qué era? - preguntó

- Era arroz... - respondí - pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo sin... en fin, lo demás está hecho...

Salimos a comer al salón, ya que la cocina aun estaba llena de humo, y luego me dediqué a enseñarles el resto de la casa

- Este es el cuarto de invitados - dije mostrándoles la habitación, al tiempo que entré y me puse a quitar libros de sobre la cama, para dejarlos en una pila en un rincón ocupado por montones de revistas, discos y libros (sobretodo libros) apilados... no es que estuviera desordenado... sólo que parecía que había mucho chisme… al poco salimos - y este otro es el que solía usar mi hermana - les mostré el cuarto contiguo, que estaba lleno de peluches

- ¿Tienes una hermana? - preguntó Yugi

- Eh... si, más pequeña que yo... - dije - le encantaban los peluches

- Es evidente... - comentó Atemu mirado alrededor, hasta que reparó en un rincón y fue allí, cogiendo uno de los peluches - ¿Y este?

- Pero si es un Kuriboh! - exclamó Yugi acercándose también para verlo

- Si... se lo traje cuando vine de Japón hace unos años… - comenté recordando lo alegre que se puso mi hermana al verlo... no se separó del peluche durante semanas... Pero... agh, ya estaba otra vez... sacudí la cabeza y cambié de tema - En fin... estáis en vuestra casa... si me necesitáis estaré en mi habitación… - dije señalando vagamente el cuarto frente al de invitados... - se ha hecho tarde y… bueno… tengo que… comprobar cuatro cosas… hasta mañana

Ambos asintieron, nos dimos las buenas noches y yo me fui a mi habitación... me eché sobre la cama y me quedé pensativa... este se llevaba el premio al día más extraño de mi vida... y aunque estaba feliz en parte por la situación, no podía decirse que fuera tal y como me la hubiera imaginado... Sin darme cuenta siquiera, me quedé dormida…

* * *

_**Secuencia de Sueño**_

Todo estaba oscuro… hacía mucho calor… me decidí a abrir los ojos, pero lo que vi me dejó perpleja; a mi alrededor todo estaba en llamas… oía gente gritando… caos… desconcierto… Instintivamente traté de mirarme… llevaba una extraña ropa… mi cabello se había vuelto más oscuro de lo habitual… era de un granate casi negro…

Caminé lentamente entre los escombros aún ardiendo, mirando a mi alrededor sin comprender… ¿qué había pasado? ¿cómo había llegado yo ahí? Tenía la extraña sensación de tener algo que ver con lo que estaba pasando…

Entonces vi unas sombras al otro lado de la cortina de llamas y humo, sombras que creí reconocer… fui hacia allí a paso lento, tranquilo, aún no sabía bien porqué… y, extrañamente, el fuego se apartaba a mi paso… era como si me obedeciera… Una vez al otro lado les vi… estaban todos allí; Nat, Aylin… incluso los chicos… Di algunos pasos más hacia ellos, pero ellos retrocedían…

Me detuve al salir de entre el humo, y entonces, al verles ya con claridad me percaté de algo; me miraban con miedo… desprecio… incluso odio… No entendía nada… ¿por qué me miraban así? ¿qué había pasado? … Quería respuestas… pero justo en el momento en que iba a decirles algo, todo se oscureció de nuevo…

_**Fin de Secuencia de Sueño**_

* * *

Me desperté de nuevo sobre mi cama… una pálida luz entraba por la ventana y me daba en pleno rostro… ¿qué había sido ese sueño tan extraño…? Me di la vuelta y me puse boca abajo, notando algo clavárseme... entonces recordé; me senté y saqué el extraño colgante de debajo de mi camisa... me quedé observándolo... entonces me pareció que el pequeño cristal del centro brillaba suavemente...

- _Stelion... andunie sfilia..._

Aquellas palabras acudieron a mi mente de repente… y sin darme cuenta las había pronunciado… ¿qué acababa de decir... y por qué...? No tenía sentido pensar en ello ahora…

Miré el reloj de la mesita… las 6.30… Suspiré y me levanté… aún llevaba la ropa puesta… pero sentí la necesidad de liberar tensión acumulada… de modo que olvidando por completo los sucesos del día anterior, me dirigí "mi lugar"... a reflexionar…

_**Atemu's POV:**_

Me desperté, y me sobresalté un poco al no reconocer el lugar en que me encontraba, pero entonces recordé lo sucedido… y dónde estaba… Tenía un extraño presentimiento… pero lo dejé estar... tal vez estaba siendo demasiado escéptico... sí, empezaba a pensar como Kaiba...

Decidí ir a ver a Yugi… me asomé al otro cuarto, despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido, parecía que aún dormía… mejor no le molestaba… Estaba a punto de volver a entrar en la otra habitación cuando oí un fuerte ruido, parecido a un disparo, seguido de un sonido metálico, y me quedé paralizado en el sitio, al poco Yugi salió apresuradamente también…

- ¿Tu también lo has oído? - me preguntó, yo asentí... extrañamente Kyra no había salido de su habitación...

Me dirigí a la puerta y llamé - Eh... ¿Kyra? - no obtuve respuesta

- Tal vez siga dormida... - dijo Yugi, pero entonces sentí de nuevo una brizna ese poder que sentí el día anterior… provenía de allí…

No dudé y abrí la puerta, pero no había nadie, entré en la habitación, buscándola con la mirada, sin encontrar rastro de ella… Sin embargo, algo me decía que no estaba muy lejos…

- Yami, mira – dijo Yugi señalando un espejo que había en un rincón, y que estaba separado de la pared en un ángulo extraño… parecía… - es una puerta - lo movió un poco más, dejando visibles unas escaleras que conducían abajo…

- Yugi, no… - traté de decirle cuando fue a bajar, pero no me hizo caso, así que suspiré y le seguí… no había apenas luz, y a medida que bajábamos nos íbamos quedando a oscuras… al poco Yugi tropezó y al tratar de sujetarle nos caímos los dos… pero por suerte quedaban tan sólo unos pocos escalones y fue una caída leve… Entonces nos encontramos frente a una segunda puerta cerrada, que al parecer llevaba a un sótano. Se oyó otro disparo, seguido por otro sonido metálico y una voz femenina sobresaltada... En ese instante abrí la puerta y la escena que vi me dejó paralizado...

- ¿Pero qué...? - fui lo único que pude articular

* * *

Sachiko: aquí se queda la cosa! n.n ¿qué eran esos ruidos? ¿y quién o qué hay en ese sótano? ¿qué habrá visto Atemu para quedarse sin palabras? A esperar al próximo capi tocan!!

Atemu: ...

Yugi: esto sí que no me lo esperaba...

Aylin: jaja! que caras! XD

Kyra: ay...

Nat: te pillaron Kyra...

Kyra: lo que me faltaba...

Sachiko: venga no te preocupes...

Kyra: ... ... u.u

Aylin: vaya caras que lleváis las dos... como sigáis así vais apañadas

Kyra y Sachiko: ¬¬

Aylin: vaale... no dije nada n.nU

Kaiba: pero quieres dejarme en paz de una vez??

Nat: tampoco es para tanto... solo quiero que te quites esa especie de chaquetón antigravedad que llevas puesto! Llamas demasiado la atención!

Kaiba: no

Nat: -saca la varita- ... ¬¬

Kaiba: ... ¬¬U esta bien...

Aylin: ahí estamos Nat, imponiendo! XD Veremos si domas a este borde...

Nat: ya verás; en el próximo capi no lo reconocerás... -mira a Kaiba-

Kaiba: ...

Sachiko: ... n.nU bueno, ya saben, dejen rewiews!!


	5. El primer día

**CAOS DIMENSIONAL**

Sachiko: Perdón por la tardanza, aquí traigo el capítulo cinco

Nat: ... sigo sin pillarlo...

Sachiko: el que

Nat: como es que Kyra es tu yami?

Sachiko: en realidad, somos exactamente la misma persona, la diferencia es que cada una proviene de una dimensión distinta... ¿me explico?

Nat: ... mas o menos...

Kyra: no te preocupes, ya lo entenderás...

Sachiko: si, llegará un punto donde se explicará esto y unas cuantas cosillas más...

Aylin: pero cuando?

Sachiko: eso ya no lo digo :P ... bueno, vamos allá... Kyra, el disclaimer

Kyra: Sachiko-san no es dueña de YGO, sus personajes son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi, y lo mismo con cualquier otra cosa de esas… tan solo los OCs le pertenecen. No sacamos nada de esto, tan solo pasar y hacer pasar un buen rato a quien nos lea.

Aylin: ahora sí me has dejado en suspense...

Sachiko: ahí va el fic

**Notas: **

POV (Punto de vista) cambio de personaje narrador

- texto - -- diálogos

_- texto cursiva _- -- pensamientos

(N/A: texto) -- notas de la autora

* * *

**5.- El primer día**

_**Kyra's POV:**_

Me sobresalté al escuchar ruidos al otro lado de la puerta, me asusté y perdí la concentración, fallé y estaba a punto de acabar muy mal… no supe cómo ni por qué, pero de algún modo reaccioné a tiempo… aunque no sé qué fue peor… pero entonces, en mitad de mi confusión, escuché una voz proveniente de la puerta…

- ¿Pero qué...?

Miré hacia la puerta de inmediato; Atemu y Yugi estaban allí de pie, anonadados y confundidos a la vez - _maldita sea!! me había olvidado de ellos!_ - fue lo primero que pensé, maldiciendo mi mala cabeza… - _y ahora qué hago… QUÉ HAGO?? Tierra trágame… _- no sabía qué debía hacer o decir… en ese instante sólo deseaba desaparecer de allí…

Y entonces ocurrió algo; todo se volvió borroso y parecía dar vueltas… tuve tal sensación de mareo que cerré los ojos… cuando los abrí de nuevo, estaba en una sala… no era mi casa… pero aun así supe enseguida dónde estaba… No lo pensé dos veces y llamé a la que sin duda era la que allí vivía, con el miedo aún en el cuerpo…

- NAAAAT!! - llamé a toda voz, pero no hubo respuesta - NAAT!! ESTAS AHÍ?? - entonces oí un fuerte golpe, seguido de la voz de quien buscaba…

_**Nataly's POV:**_

Me desperté sobresaltada cuando todo tembló violentamente bajo mis pies - AAAAHH!! TERREMOTOOO!! - grité tratando de sujetarme, pero entonces me di cuenta que ya nada temblaba - _vaya, que terremoto más corto…_ - pensé extrañada. Entonces oí una voz proveniente del salón…

- NAT!! ERES TU?? - era la voz de Kyra, y parecía asustada - DONDE ESTAS??

- AQUÍ!! AHORA VOY!! - dije, y bajé apresuradamente de la litera superior, donde dormía. Me fijé que Kaiba (en la litera de abajo) aún dormía… - _mira que no despertarse con este escándalo…_ - pensé, para luego ponerme las zapatillas y salir corriendo del cuarto

Al llegar al salón me encontré a Kyra allí de pie, en medio del lugar, con tal cara de asustada que me empecé a asustar yo también. Al verme, se me acercó corriendo y me abrazó… estaba temblando…

- Gracias a Dios… menos mal que estás aquí… - dijo al soltarme, pero sin quitarme las manos de los hombros y sin dejar de temblar…

- Ya, ya, dime, qué ha pasado? - le pregunté

- Es que… resulta que… al despertarme esta mañana no caí en que ellos estaban aquí y… - me explicó todo lo ocurrido, hablando muy rápido y haciendo más gestos con las manos de lo habitual (N/A: No, aún no voy a decir lo que pasó :P) - y luego… no recuerdo exactamente cómo pero... pero de pronto estaba aquí! Y… y… no sé qué hacer!!

- Lo primero tratar de calmarte o te va a dar algo - dije yo - a ver, me parece que tenemos un nuevo problemilla… acabas de dejar solos a ese par en tu casa sin saber qué ha pasado contigo porque te has desaparecido de repente, así que lo primero será avisar a Aylin e ir todos para allá, y llamarles a ver si podemos avisarles de que no pasa nada y que no salgan de la casa…

- Se puede saber qué demonios pasa aquí?? - dijo una voz MUY molesta desde la puerta, me di la vuelta y vi a Kaiba entrando en la sala con cara de malas (aunque a decir verdad, es casi como la que suele llevar) y con una mano en la frente

- Nada que no tenga solución - dije yo mirándole - y a ti que te pasa, que estás más remugón que de costumbre, te duele la cabeza o algo? - pregunté al ver que no paraba de sobarse la frente. Entonces se apartó la mano y pude apreciar un enorme moratón en su frente - pero qué te ha…? - empecé a decir, pero de pronto comprendí - No fastidies… TU eras el terremoto de esta mañana? - dije señalándole… Kaiba tan solo se limitó a mirarme mal…

* * *

_**Flashback POV externo**_

- NAAAAT!! - llamó Kyra a toda voz - NAAT!! ESTAS AHÍ??

Kaiba se despertó sobresaltado y se incorporó tan bruscamente que dio de cabeza contra la litera (N/A: suele pasar cuando se tienen tantos reflejos y se es demasiado alto) y, del golpe, cayó de espaldas de nuevo y se quedó medio K.O.

- AAAAHH!! TERREMOTOOO!! - gritó Nat despertándose con el repentino temblor

**_Fin Flashback POV externo_**

* * *

_**Kyra's POV:**_

No acababa de comprender lo que había pasado allí, o porqué Kaiba tenía un moratón en la frente… tenía otras preocupaciones en mente…

- Ahora qué? - pregunté ya algo más calmada…

- A ver - dijo Nat mirando el reloj y pasando de Kaiba - ahora son casi las 8… creo que Aylin ya estará despierta, así que la llamaremos y le diremos que vaya para tu casa con la tropa, vale? - yo asentí y la seguí hasta el teléfono

_**Aylin's POV:**_

Estaba preparando el desayuno junto con Ryou y Marik, que se habían empeñado en ayudarme, cuando sonó el teléfono…

- Ahora vuelvo - dije, y fui a cogerlo… - _quién podrá ser tan pronto?_ - pensé - Si? - dije al descolgar

- Aylin? - dijo la voz de Nat al otro lado

- Si, dime

- Tenemos un problema, tenemos que vernos - dijo, sonaba preocupada… - Quedamos dentro de dos horas en casa de Kyra, vale?

- Por mi bien… - Entonces un tono distinto sonó - Espera, tengo una llamada por la otra línea, no cuelgues, vale?

- Vale - dijo ella

Pulsé el botón - Si?

- Hola?

- Atemu? Como tienes mi numero? - pregunté

- Solo di a rellamada - dijo - eres Aylin, no?

- Si

- Tenemos un problema, Kyra se ha esfumado

- Qué?

- Que Kyra ha desaparecido - repitió

- No entiendo

- Que ha desaparecido! Estaba frente a nosotros, y al instante siguiente ya no! - dijo a punto de perder la paciencia

- Estás de broma, no?

- NO!

- Vale, vale, tranquilo! - dije separándome un poco el auricular del oído - Dame un segundo que tengo a Nat por la otra línea - dije, y sin esperar a que dijera más le di al otro botón - Nat?

- Si, aquí sigo - respondió ella

- Es Atemu, dice que Kyra ha desaparecido… es broma no?

- NO ES BROMA!!

- AGH! - de nuevo tuve que retirar el auricular (como grita el tío…) - pero tú qué haces por esta línea??

- Habrás conectado las dos llamadas - dijo Nat - y sobre lo de Kyra… está aquí en mi casa

- QUÉ?? - dijimos Atemu y yo a la vez

Nat soltó un largo suspiro - Desde luego… - dijo - Atemu, me oyes?

- Si - dijo él

- Kyra está aquí conmigo, y le estaba diciendo a Aylin de vernos todos en casa de Kyra en dos horas, así que no os mováis de ahí, vale?

- … Esta bien

- Genial, pues nos vemos en dos horas

_**Nataly's POV:**_

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuché un fuerte estruendo, seguido de un montón de palabrotas y maldiciones en varios idiomas…

- Qué ha pasado?? dónde ha sido eso?? - pregunté

- Aquí - dijo Aylin, aunque sonaba distante, por lo que probablemente estaba buscando el origen del estruendo, pero entonces se echó a reír

- Qué pasa? - dijo Atemu

- Nada, que Bakura se ha caído por las escaleras… otra vez - dijo Aylin entre risas… "No me he caído! Me han empujado!" se oyó gritar a Bakura a lo lejos - Si, ya, las cortinas te han empujado, so trolero! No hay nadie más ahí arriba! Ryou y Marik estaban en la cocina conmigo!

No pude evitarlo y me eché a reír a carcajadas, imaginándome la escena… y Kyra estaba igual, ya que había puesto el altavoz y lo había oído todo… entonces me fijé y vi que Kyra se había parado de reír de golpe, y parecía escuchar… hice lo mismo y… no me lo creía… Atemu se estaba riendo! Al parecer el único que no se reía (aparte de Bakura claro) era Kaiba…

Cuando nos hubimos calmado todos, nos despedimos quedando en vernos tal como habíamos acordado (antes de la gracia de Bakura)…

Entonces desayunamos los tres, yo haciéndolo casi todo varita en mano, solo para fastidiar a Kaiba… y al acabar, Kaiba fue a ponerse su ropa (menos el chaquetón, ya que yo me había encargado convenientemente de reducirlo mágicamente para que como mucho le fuera bien a un osito de peluche), pero le detuve

- Y ahora qué pasa? - dijo Kaiba

- No te vas a librar tan fácilmente - le dije - te vas a poner esto - y entonces agité la varita y apareció una muda, zapatos incluidos

- Me niego a ponerme eso - dijo en cuanto vio la ropa, cruzándose de brazos

- … ¬¬ - ya estábamos otra vez… - Caniche - dije con tono de advertencia, y al poco Kaiba se estaba poniendo la ropa que le había dado (aunque fuera a regañadientes)… Cuando estuvo vestido, le estaba yo esperando fuera con un bote de gomina en la mano…

_**Yugi's POV:**_

Yami colgó el teléfono y suspiró… Lo de Bakura nos había animado un poco, la verdad, pero en seguida me volvió a la mente el problema…

- Qué han dicho? Kyra está bien? - pregunté enseguida

- Si… está con Nataly, la de la varita… han dicho que vendrán todos aquí en dos horas…

- Cómo que está con…? Bueno, es igual, al menos está bien… Menos mal… - dije aliviado

- Ya… - estaba de nuevo con esa expresión pensativa…

- Yami…

- Hm?

- Cual es el problema ahora?

- Problema?

- Te conozco… sé cuando algo te preocupa… - le recordé - y creo saber esta vez también lo que te ronda la mente - él tan solo sonrió de medio lado, sabía que era cierto… se le daba muy mal ocultar su estado de ánimo… - es sobre Kyra, verdad?

- Si… es que… tengo un mal presentimiento… hay algo que no encaja, y no, no es por lo que estaba haciendo esta mañana… bueno, en parte sí… era algo que nunca me hubiera esperado… - _a saber que más cosas oculta… -_ fue lo de luego… desaparecer así sin más…

Entonces se oyó un extraño sonido proveniente de la sala, seguido de un fuerte golpe, y otro no tan fuerte. Ambos fuimos corriendo a ver qué pasaba, y nos encontramos…

_**Kyra's POV:**_

- Ayayayay… - acababa de aterrizar sobre la mesa del salón… y encima luego del rebote fui a dar al suelo de espaldas… - creo que me he roto algo… auch… - murmuré aún sin levantarme. Entonces vi que se me acercaban los dos chicos… Traté de levantarme a toda prisa, pero solo resultó en más dolor de espalda y un involuntario quejido…

- Estas bien? - dijo Yugi tratando de ayudarme

- No es nada, un pequeño contratiempo, nada más… auch - dije al incorporarme de nuevo

- Como has…? - dijo mirando la mesa y luego a mi

- Cosas de Nat… - dije yo - al tratar de volver, parece que he cometido un pequeño error de cálculo… y ya ves… - me quedé sentada en el suelo, apoyada en el bajo del sofá

- Y eso? - preguntó Atemu señalando mi mano, que estaba vendada

- Ah, esto? Nada, el quemazo de ayer… - dije sin darle importancia… ahora mismo tenía otros problemas más… notorios. Entonces hubo un incómodo silencio que duró bastante… no sé cuánto exactamente, pero a mí se me hizo eterno… nadie decía nada… hasta que decidí levantarme… y lo logré, aunque andaba algo raro…

- Donde vas? No deberías moverte así como estas… - dijo Yugi

- Ya se me está pasando… - dije saliendo al pasillo

- Pero… - justo en ese oportuno momento, sonó el timbre

- Ya voy yo - dije antes que ninguno se moviera. Al abrir la puerta me encontré a Aylin con su tropa (es decir; Marik, Bakura y Ryou), y les hice pasar al salón… iba a cerrar cuando vi a Nat y a Kaiba al otro lado de la calle, así que les esperé.

Mientras entraban y nos dirigíamos al salón, Nat me preguntó

- Que tal la vuelta? Salió bien? - preguntó animada

- Pues… no mucho - le dije - fui a parar aquí, si, pero a metro y medio sobre la mesa del salón… y fui a dar al suelo

- Auu… - dijo como si le doliera a ella - bueno, al menos solo fue eso… podría haber sido peor… podrías… bueno… haber sufrido… despartición

Un escalofrío me recorrió al venirme a la mente semejante escena… - ugh… tienes razón…

Entramos en el salón y todos se quedaron callados, todos se habían quitado el hechizo y miraban hacia Nat y Kaiba algunos con aprehensión, otros con simple sorpresa… Yo tuve que mirar para otro lado para no echarme a reír allí mismo… estaban reaccionando tal y como Nat y yo supusimos; no reconocían a Kaiba…

Y no era de extrañar; Nat le había hecho ponerse una camiseta negra sin mangas de ACDC, unos vaqueros azul oscuro rasgados y unas deportivas negras con llamas azules, a juego con la chaqueta que llevaba… y encima le había retocado el peinado con gomina, echándole algunos mechones hacia arriba (N/A: vamos, que parecía un chaval del todo normal, para entendernos XD)

- Y este quién es? No se suponía que sólo íbamos a estar nosotros? - dijo Bakura señalando a Kaiba, quien se limitó a hacer una mueca y mirar para otro lado, entonces Nat y yo no pudimos más y soltamos una carcajada - Qué pasa ahora? - preguntó molesto el ladronzuelo

- Bakura, cielo, no notas que falta alguien? - preguntó Aylin entre risas, habiéndose dado cuenta de quién era el extraño

- Que falta- es verdad! - dijo mirando alrededor - y el estirado? Espera, aún no me habéis dicho quién es este!

Eso y la expresión de Kaiba nos hizo reír aún más… Al poco, todos iban comprendiendo, y riendo, excepto Bakura, que seguía sin pillarlo - Serás burro… ÉL es Kaiba! - dijo Nat muy divertida

- QUÉ?? - exclamó con cara de haber visto un fantasma

Entonces ya nos reíamos todos, y con ganas. Al poco, cuando todos nos habíamos calmado ya, Aylin sacó el tema…

- Bueno, qué era eso tan importante para lo que teníamos que reunirnos? - preguntó

- Pues veréis… - empezó Nat - supongo que recordáis que ayer descubrimos que Kyra tenía una habilidad especial… no? - todos asintieron, incluida yo - tenía yo entonces mis sospechas, pero después de lo ocurrido esta mañana…

- Espera, espera… a qué te refieres? qué ha ocurrido esta mañana? - preguntó Marik sin entender

Vi que Atemu estaba a punto de decir algo - _ooops, mejor que nadie más sepa de eso_… - pensé, y enseguida hablé yo - Pues que he descubierto que también puedo Aparecerme - dije apresuradamente y mirando al suelo, aunque convencida de que acababa de ganarme una mirada de enfado del interrumpido

- Que puedes qué? - preguntó Yugi

- Aparecerse es una habilidad mágica que consiste en desmaterializarse para, después de transportar todas las partículas del cuerpo mediante la propia magia, rematerializarse en el lugar deseado - recitó Nat como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria, pero como la mayoría la seguía mirando con cara de no haber entendido una sola palabra, suspiró y dijo - viene a ser como teletransportarse, pero con magia - y entonces hubo un "Aaah, vale" generalizado

- Entonces… - dijo Aylin dudosa, señalándome

- Si - dijo Nat con una amplia sonrisa - he llegado a la conclusión de que Kyra es también una bruja como yo! - dijo, y entonces me abrazó

- Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas… - dijo Yugi

- Lo que nos faltaba… como si no bastase con dos raras… - murmuró Bakura - auch! - no sin que Aylin le propinase un coscorrón

- Hmm… - Atemu seguía pensativo… pero no pareció (al menos a mí no me lo parecía) tan mosqueado con el asunto como al principio…

- Pero por si acaso… - dijo alzando la voz mientras sacaba su varita - ten - dijo dándomela - prueba de hacer algún hechizo, si la varita responde, definitivamente eres una bruja

- Y… qué hechizo se supone que debo hacer? - le pregunté confusa mirando la varita

- No sé, haz el primero que te pase por la mente, conoces bastantes, no? - respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros

- Eeh… - dije dudando, entonces vi a Bakura a punto de devolverle el coscorrón a Aylin, que miraba atentamente lo que yo hacía, y de inmediato me vino uno a la mente - _**Flipendo!**_ - exclamé apuntando hacia Bakura, un haz de luz blanca salió de la varita y lanzó al ladronzuelo por los aires hasta que fue a dar en la pared, donde provocó un pequeño desconchado y quedó medio inconsciente…

- Me parece que usaste demasiada magia… - dijo Nat observándole, y también a los que había tumbado la onda provocada por el paso del hechizo - ese fue un_ Flipendo_ muy duro

- Esto… - traté de disculparme - es que no sabía…

- No es tan grave, lo que pasa es que te falta control… que te falta práctica, vamos - dijo ella

- Menuda grieta - comentó Ryou mientras apartaba a rastras a Bakura de la pared

- Eso lo arreglo yo en un tris… o espera, mejor intenta tu… y esta vez procura no darle tanto sentimiento o te acabarás de cargar la pared - dijo con una risita

Me puse algo roja y esperé a que se apartasen… - _Calma… suave, tengo que hacerlo suaaave…_ - pensé con los ojos cerrados, entonces los abrí y dije - _**Reparo!**_

- Genial! - exclamó Nat cuando la pared quedó como si nada hubiera pasado - Definitivamente, eres bruja como yo, Y…! - añadió Nat alzando la voz para llamar de nuevo la atención, cosa que consiguió - Por eso he decidido que para evitar incidentes (como el de esta mañana o el de hace nada) nos preparemos debidamente… y conozco el lugar perfecto para ello!

- El Callejón Diagon? - preguntó Aylin

- … - Nat se la quedó mirando, luego rió - Me parece que has leído demasiado Harry Potter… En fin, nos vamos?

- Ahora mismo? - corearon casi todos

- Por qué no? - dijo ella - cuanto antes mejor! Venga, tooodos al coche!! Kyra, tu conduces, que eres la que tiene licencia… yo te indicaré

Yo sencillamente me encogí de hombros… no sabía por qué, pero me empezaba a sorprender que no me hubiera costado mucho aceptar la hipótesis de Nat… yo, una bruja? No estaba tan mal…

De modo que nos dirigimos todos a mi coche, y emprendimos el viaje hacia… bueno, hacia dondequiera que Nat nos quería llevar…

* * *

Sachiko: aquí lo dejo de momento! ¿a qué lugar se referirá Nat? ¿se quedará Kaiba con ese nuevo look? A esperar al próximo capi!! (Soy mala, lo sé XP)

Kyra: Tanto hacer de mala y se te olvida pedir que dejen reviews... -suspira- bueno, ya lo dije yo

Sachiko: :P


End file.
